Gerade noch!
by wickienchen
Summary: Greade noch! Das könnte sich da jemand wohl denken beginnend in der Szene an Tess Käfer, in der Nick sie über den Heiratsantrag ausfragt,.... Pairing: TN,AC
1. Chapter 1

**Gerade noch!**  
Startet in Episode 61 (Session 3)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: gehört keiner mir, alles nur geborgt, bis auf die Geschichte!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick fragt: „Wo liegt dann das Problem?" Und geht leicht geknickt weg.

Tess murmelt: „Das Problem liegt nicht, das Problem geht gerade weg."

Nick hat dieses Murmeln aber sehr gut verstanden. Langsam dreht er sich um. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Gar nichts."

„Tess ich bin nicht taub, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Es bedeutet, dass ich Daves Heiratsantrag annehmen werde, Nick."

„Teresa Charlott McLeod sag mir bitte, was du damit gemeint hast." Nicks Ton ist etwas rau, fast befehlend. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er Tess mit ihrem vollen Namen anspricht. Er hat den letzten Satz mit ziemlichen Nachdruck gesagt, es gehen ihm eindeutig zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Gibt es das, dass er sich damals getäuscht hat, als Tess ihn an jenem schicksalhaften Tag alleine im Schlafzimmer zurückließ? War es wirklich ihre Angst gewesen, die sie dazu trieb. Seine Gefühle für Tess hatten ja auch Sally wieder in die Stadt zurückgetrieben. Warum zum Donnerwetter hatte er Tess nur so gedrängt? Alle Fragen auf einmal plagen ihn, während er auf Tess' Antwort wartet.

„Nick, ich kann nicht."

„Tess, bitte..."

„Scheiße, verdammt, Nick, unser Timing ist echt beschissen. Warum musstest du gerade das jetzt hören, ich dachte du wärst schon weit genug weg. – Nick, das Problem mit dem Heiratsantrag von Dave und dem dazugehörigen Ja bist du." Während Tess diese Worte ausspricht schafft sie es nicht, Nick anzusehen, sie starrt auf den Boden.

Tess dreht sich um und geht weg. Dieser Satz hat sie ziemlich viel Überwindung gekostet. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie alles andere noch sagen soll. Zu allem Überfluss taucht auch noch Dave auf. Tess ergreift die Flucht.

Dave sieht, wie Tess flüchtet, schaut weiter zu Nick, der wie vom Donner gerührt dasteht und Tess nachschaut. Er geht auf Nick zu und rempelt ihn an. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Warum haut Tess jetzt ab? Verdammt Nick halte dich gefälligst von Tess fern. Du bringst nur Ärger."

Nick antwortet nicht, er beginnt Tess hinterherzulaufen.

Jetzt steht Dave da und weiß nicht mehr, was er tun soll. Zuerst ist er beleidigt und zieht wieder ab. Er setzt sich ans Steuer und fährt von Drovers weg. Er ist aber nicht lange unterwegs, er will schließlich doch mit Tess reden. Er dreht mitten auf der Straße um und fährt zurück.

Tess ist zur Windmühle gelaufen, Nick hat sie eingeholt – er lehnt sich an der Windmühle an. Nach einer Weile fragt er Tess: „Warum bin ich das Problem? Was meinst du damit?"

„Nick, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Es ist, dass jeder in meinem Leben, den ich wirklich gerne hatte auf die eine oder andere Weise verschwunden ist. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als du mich wegen dem Verliebtsein gefragt hast? Ich habe immer versucht alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, alles, vor allem mich. Kein einziger meiner Freunde konnte mich an sich binden, jedes mal, wenn es nur irgendwie ernst wurde, bin ich abgehauen."

„Tess, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Ich wollte nicht so enden wie meine Mum."

Eine Träne läuft über Tess Wange. Nick wischt die Träne weg, ganz zärtlich und vorsichtig. Tess sieht sehr zerbrechlich aus, es ist so, als würden alle alten Wunden auf einmal aufreißen.

Langsam lässt Tess sich zu Boden gleiten. Nick setzt sich neben sie. Nick nimmt Tess Hand.

Nach einer Weile holt sie tief Luft und setzt von neuem an. Nicks Hand gibt ihr doch ein wenig Kraft – mehr als sie sich eingestehen will oder auch zugeben würde.

„Als ich 11 war, hat meine Mutter versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie hat massenhaft Tabletten geschluckt. Ich habe sie dann schon ganz apathisch gefunden und sofort die Rettung benachrichtigt. In der Zeit, als ich auf den Rettungswagen wartete, habe ich beschlossen mich nie zu verlieben. Mum hat die Tabletten nämlich wegen Jack geschluckt. Sie hat ihn so sehr geliebt und sie konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Sie wäre aber zu stolz gewesen das jemals zuzugeben."

„Warum hast du mir nicht schon früher davon erzählt?"

„Ich habe es immer geschafft mich nicht richtig zu verlieben, immer bis auf einmal. Und dieses eine Mal bist du."

Nick ist sprachlos. Er nimmt Tess in die Arme. Die hat mittlerweile wirklich zu weinen begonnen. Doch es sind nicht unbedingt Tränen im schlechten Sinn. Sie ist erleichtert, dass nun endlich alles von ihr abfällt.

Genau in diesem Moment erscheint Dave. Er sieht Tess in Nicks Armen und zieht daraus seine eigenen Schlüsse – auf eine Reise in seine Gedanken brauche ich wohl keinen mitzunehmen, ich glaube, jeder weiß, wie sich Dave fühlt: verraten und betrogen. Schließlich liebt er diese Frau, hat ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und findet sie aufgelöst in den Armen ihres Ex. Eine tolle Vorstellung. Dave tut das einzig Logische, er lässt die beiden und verschwindet erst mal stinksauer von Drovers.

Sehr erleichtert und doch ein wenig beschämt über ihre emotionale Reaktion entzieht sich Tess Nicks Umarmung.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Wirst du Daves Frage beantworten?"

„Ich denke, dass ich ihm eine Erklärung schulde. Schlimm, dass ich Dave das antun muss."

„Tja, Dave hat sich eindeutig in die tollste Frau verliebt, die es hier auf Drovers gibt."

Nick greift wiederum nach Tess Hand. Tess wehrt sich nicht dagegen. Sie sucht ihrerseits wieder seine Nähe. Nick streicht Tess langsam über die Haare, fast wie einem Kind. Eine einzelne Träne rollt über Tess Wange. Nick wischt sie weg. Inzwischen sind sich die beiden sehr nahe gekommen. Die Spannung ist fast spürbar. Wieder ist es Nick, der den ersten Schritt macht: langsam nähert er sich Tess Gesicht an. Seine Lippen berühren die ihren zuerst nur ganz sanft. Tess weiß am Anfang nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll, doch sie kann sich ihrem Liebsten nicht entziehen und erwidert den Kuss. Die beiden küssen sich eine ganze Weile. Schließlich sagt Nick: „Das hätten wir schon lange tun sollen. Als ich dich aus dem Silo zog oder als ich damals an dem disaströsen Hochzeitstag meiner Eltern bei dir auf der Veranda saß. Weißt du eigentlich, welche Angst ich um dich hatte, als du plötzlich ins Getreide abgesackt bist? Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder!"

Tess sieht in Nicks Augen. Es ist als ob sie darin versinken könnte. „Lass mich nicht mehr los", sagen ihre Augen.

Jodi kommt von der Farm. „Hey ich habe euch schon überall gesucht. Nick, wir müssen die Straße fertig planieren. Und Tess, weißt du warum Dave so plötzlich weggefahren ist?"

Jodi hat es noch nicht ganz verstanden, aber das Rätsel wird ihr bestimmt nicht lange verborgen bleiben. Die beiden anderen erheben sich, doch halten sich noch an der Hand während sie zum Farmhaus gehen.

Am Abend nach dem Essen begibt sich Tess noch in den Sattel, um noch kurz eine gute Nacht Runde mit Oscar zu reiten. Wohin sie diese Rute wohl führt. Ja klar, in Richtung Wilgul. Doch so weit kommt sie gar nicht, denn auf halber Strecke trifft sie auf Nick, der auf seinem Motorrad ebenfalls noch eine Runde gedreht hat. Tess steigt von Oskar und lässt ihn laufen, Nick stellt sein Motorrad ab. Die beiden stehen sich gegenüber. Peinliche stille. Beide meinen, der andere könne das Herz klopfen hören, denn beiden schlägt es bis zum Hals.

Es ist wirklich, als ob sich zwei Teenager gegenüberstehen. Endlich fasst Tess sich und ringt sich zu einem „Hi" durch. Nick antwortet ebenfalls mit „Hi". Nick geht einen Schritt auf Tess zu und beginnt: „ Das heute an der Windmühle..." „Sag jetzt nicht, dass es ein Fehler war", denkt Tess. „...das hat mich wirklich umgehauen." „Mich auch Nick. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte, denn zuerst war da Sally und dann Dave und irgendwie war es verdammt kompliziert." „Du hast recht, das war es, aber die Lösung scheint so einfach zu sein." Nick nimmt Tess' Hand und küsst sie auf den Handrücken. „Ja du hast recht!" Inzwischen hat Tess ihre andere Hand auf Nicks Schulter gelegt. Die beiden stehen verdammt nahe aneinander. Nick neigt langsam seinen Kopf hinunter. Die Lippen der beiden berühren sich. Es ist als ob ein Funke übergesprungen ist. Der Kuss ist so leidenschaftlich, wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann. Als die beiden nach einer Weile ihren Kuss doch beendet haben, lehnt Nick seinen Kopf gegen den von Tess. „Wie soll es jetzt mit uns weitergehen?" „Tess, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin irgendwie noch voll von den Socken, ich dachte immer, dass du mich nicht so geliebt hast, wie ich. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass wir noch einmal eine Chance bekommen, nicht nach dem, wie ich mich auf dem Jahrmarktplatz verhalten habe."

„Ich will nichts überstürzen, Nick, das weißt du." Tess hebt den Kopf, um Nick in die Augen schauen zu können. „Und eines möchte ich noch sagen, die Einschätzung, die ich dir damals geben sollte muss heißen: mit Alex war es nichts ernstes, deshalb habe ich so schnell mit ihm geschlafen. Mit dir war es mir immer sehr ernst und unser erstes Mal sollte nicht überstürzt sein, weil es mir sehr viel bedeutet. Wenn du dich auf jemanden einlässt, ist dies wohl überlegt und es muss einfach alles stimmen. Du bist kein Typ für One- Night- Stands oder ähnliches. Du bist derjenige, der hält, was er verspricht, der einem im jeder Situation zur Seite steht, egal, was er dafür selbst riskiert."

Nick weiß nicht was er auf diese Liebeserklärung sagen soll. Er streicht Tess eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Es ist, als ob er vor Glück zerspringen könnte. „Tess, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast, aber jetzt bin ich auch an der Reihe." Nachdem Tess sich geöffnet hat, ist es jetzt an Nick, auch seine Seite zu erzählen. „Ich wollte dich nicht so drängen, damals auf dem Jahrmarkt, ich weiß bis heute nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat. Aber es war mir einfach zu viel: deine Zurückweisung; Alex, der mich ständig damit aufgezogen hat, dass ich immer noch nicht mit dir geschlafen habe; meine Mutter, die ständig versuchte mich mit Sally zu verkuppeln. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten – ich bin einfach ausgeflippt." Eine Träne stielt sich aus Nicks Augenwinkel. Zärtlich küsst Tess sie weg. Sie hat die eine Hand in Nicks Nacken, mit der anderen Hand streicht sie ihm liebevoll übers Gesicht. „So ähnlich habe ich mir das gedacht und jetzt lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Blicken wir vorwärts." „Du hast recht!" Nick küsst Tess auf die Stirn. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt nach Hause reiten. Oskar wird schon ungeduldig." „Sehen wir uns morgen – kommst du nach Wilgul?" „Auf keinen Fall würde ich das tun!" Tess grinst und gibt Nick einen Kuss. Daraufhin trennen sich die beiden und begeben sich nach Hause.

Für Tess und Nick ist es nun, als ob sie beide auf Wolken schweben würden. Sie sind wie zwei verliebte Teenager. Endlich haben die beiden begriffen, dass sie viel mehr miteinander reden müssen, um wirklich bestehen zu können. Nick nimmt sich fest vor, von jetzt an Tess zu nichts mehr zu drängen. Er versucht mit kleinen Dingen zufrieden zu sein – damit, dass er Tess in seinen Armen halten kann, sie zu küssen oder einfach nur ihre Hand zu halten. Auch wenn es schwer fällt, Tess brauch diese Zeit, um ihre Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. Aber auch er braucht diese Zeit, um für sich selbst die Dinge in Ordnung zu halten.

Die nächsten Tage verlaufen eher ruhig, es gibt viel Arbeit. Außerdem steht bald Charlotts Taufe an. An diesem Tag wollen Tess und Nick ihre Beziehung eigentlich nicht öffentlich machen, aber es kommt immer anders als man denkt.

Mitten unter der Zeremonie taucht Peter auf und macht wieder Ärger. Als ob Claire noch nicht genug durchgemacht hätte. Peter denkt, dass Claire nur hinter Geld her sei oder sonst etwas, er hört ihr nicht wirklich zu (scheint wohl irgendwie an dem Y Chromosom zu liegen).

Claire stürmt von der Zeremonie davon, Alex will ihr hinterherlaufen, Tess hält ihn aber auf und kümmert sich um ihre Schwester und das Neugeborene.

Während der Zeremonie ist Nick immer hinter Tess gestanden und das ist Jodi natürlich aufgefallen. Als sich der Rummel etwas gelegt hat, spaziert sie zu Nick hin und fragt ihn in ihrer unverwechselbaren direkten Art: „Sag mal Nick, läuft da wieder was zwischen dir und Tess?" Nick schaut sie verwirrt an, er versucht zumindest verwirrt auszusehen. „Was meinst du?" „Nick ich habe keine Tomaten auf den Augen. Als du Tess bei der Windmühle in den Armen gehalten hast, hab ich mir ja noch nichts dabei gedacht, aber seit diesem Tag hat sich Dave nicht ein einziges Mal mehr hier blicken lassen und du bist wieder ständig hier. Klingt doch ziemlich verdächtig, findest du nicht auch?" Alex steht daneben und kann sich ein sattes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Na Bruderherz, möchtest du dich dazu nicht äußern?" „Eigentlich steht mir der Sinn nicht nach solch einem Thema." Er schaut zur Tür, da taucht Tess mit Charlott auf und geht zu Alex. Alex, wärst du so nett und würdest dich um Bom kümmern, ich brauche noch etwas Zeit mit Claire alleine und Bom will gerade herumgetragen werden." „Klar mach ich das, Tess. Dazu sind doch Patenonkel da, nicht wahr mein kleiner Schatz." Sagt Alex, als er Charlott bereits in seinen Armen hält. Nick hat noch einmal Glück gehabt, so ist der Fragerei ausgekommen, da sich jetzt alles nur noch um das Baby dreht.

Nick versucht dem Trubel zu entkommen und zieht sich in die Küche zurück, um Meg etwas zur Hand zu gehen. Doch ihr kennt ja alle unsere Jodi. Wenn sie sich erst einmal in ein Thema festgebissen hat, dann lässt sie so schnell nicht mehr los. Sie folgt Nick in die Küche schnappt sich ein Geschirrtuch und fragt ganz einfach noch mal: „Nick, warum erzählst du denn nicht, ob zwischen dir und Tess was läuft." „Einfache Antwort, Jodi. Es geht dich nichts an." „Aha, diese Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. Das heißt ihr seit wieder auf der Spur. Na endlich, das hat verdammt lange gedauert." Sie legt das Geschirrtuch beiseite, erntet einen ‚halt bitte deinen Mund' Blick von ihrer Mutter und verzieht sich sehr schnell aus der Küche.

Jodi eilt zu Becki, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.

In der Küche meint Meg zu Nick: „Jodi hat recht, es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass ihr endlich zueinander findet. Ich habe Tess noch nie glücklicher gesehen als seit dem Tag, seit dem sie mit dir zusammen ist." „Aber woher weißt du davon?" „Das breite Grinsen, das Tess jetzt immer an den Tag legt, verrät alles. Außerdem bist du auch sehr glücklich und findest immer wieder irgendwelche Ausreden um hier am Hof aufkreuzen zu können." „Alex ist ja auch hier!" „Ja und wir beide wissen, dass er nicht nur wegen der Pferde und Bom hier ist, sondern vor allem, weil er Claire nahe sein möchte." Mittlerweile ist der Abwasch beendet. Tess kommt die Stiege herunter. „Claire schläft jetzt. Ich denke sie wird darüber hinweg kommen."

Tess geht auf Nick zu und schlingt ihre Arme um ihn. Er ist etwas erstaunt, aber umarmt sie dann auch. „Hey wofür ist das?" „Halt mich einfach fest." Meg lächelt und verlässt die Küche. Nick streicht über Tess' Haare. „Ich dachte wir sagen es noch keinem." „Die wissen es sowieso schon alle, die sind ja nicht blind. Also küss mich jetzt!" Nick schaut Tess etwas verblüfft an, lässt sich die Gelegenheit aber dann doch nicht entgehen. Dafür küsst er Tess viel zu gerne.

Alex hat sich mit einer mittlerweile sehr müden Bom in das Haus begeben. Eigentlich wollte er ja Bom sofort ins Bett bringen, aber wollte dann doch noch schauen, ob Meg nicht vielleicht etwas von dem leckeren Kuchen zur Seite gestellt hat. Also geht Alex in die Küche. Dort stehen Tess und Nick und knutschen herum. Alex grinst, schnappt sich ein Stück Kuchen, das auf dem Tisch steht, verdrückt es mit zwei Bissen und verlässt die Küche in Richtung 1. Stock. Er legt Charlott in ihr Bettchen und begibt sich dann zu Claire, die in ihrem Zimmer ist. Es tut ihm weh, Claire so verzweifelt zu sehen. Eigentlich wollte er ihr ja die Nachricht von den beiden Turteltäubchen überbringen, entscheidet sich aber dann dagegen, weil er glaubt, dass Claire das jetzt nicht gebrauchen kann.

Claire ist froh, dass Alex jetzt nicht redet, sondern sie einfach nur in den Arm nimmt und festhält.

In der Küche haben sich Tess und Nick von einander gelöst. Tess hält Nicks Hand. Am liebsten würde sie mit ihm gemeinsam jetzt nach oben in ihr Zimmer gehen und das Küssen dort oben weiterführen, aber es meldet sich ihre Vernunft wieder und sie sagt zu Nick: „Ich muss wieder nach Claire sehen."

Tess geht die Treppe hoch – Alex ist immer noch in Claires Zimmer. Tess klopft an die Türe des Schlafzimmers. Alex löst sich aus der Umarmung und geht zur Türe und öffnet sie. „Ich denke ich überlasse das Feld jetzt dir. Sie wird dich brauchen. Ich werde mit Nick jetzt nach Wilgul fahren. Bye Tess. Ciao, Claire"

Im Auto nach Wilgul

„Na Bruderherz, Jodes hat wohl recht, du und Tess ihr seid wieder auf der Straße zurück!" „Alex, das geht dich eigentlich nichts an, oder?" „Nick du brauchst es gar nicht zu leugnen, ich hab euch beide in der Küche gesehen und das sah nicht nur nach einem freundschaftlichen Bussi aus, das war eine ziemliche Knutscherei."

„Wenn du meinst!" Nick ist etwas brummig.

„Wie lange läuft das schon zwischen euch beiden?"

„Eine Weile."

„Sag bloß' du bist der Grund für Tess' Trennung von Dave!"

„Whow, Mister Schnellchek!"

„Nick, warum bist du so g'schnappig?"

„Weil, ... ich weiß auch nicht. Weil das ganze nicht so verlaufen ist, wie ich mir gedacht habe."

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass Tess dich heute abschleppt? Mensch Bruderherz, da musst du schon ein bisschen dran arbeiten – du bist doch der Frauenexperte. Sei romantisch – oder kitschig, wie ich es eher bezeichnen würde."

„Sag mal Alex, die Rolle des Patenonkels bekommt dir gut. Diese Idee ist nicht schlecht."

Tags darauf bekommt Tess einen Anruf von Nick. Sie ist zum Abendessen nach Wilgul eingeladen. Alex versucht natürlich nicht auf Wilgul zu sein, er will ja nicht stören.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat bisher ganz gut gefallen! Ich würde aber gerne einige Meinungen hören! Also an die Tasten!


	2. Chapter 2

Das Dinner

Tags darauf bekommt Tess einen Anruf von Nick. Sie ist zum Abendessen nach Wilgul eingeladen. Alex versucht natürlich nicht auf Wilgul zu sein, er will ja nicht stören.

Tess ist schon den ganzen Nachmittag am Grübeln, was sie denn am Abend anziehen wird. Soll sie eher elegant oder legere, etwas offenherziger oder doch eher hochgeschlossen, Rock oder Hose,... Irgendwie ging ihr die Arbeit nicht so leicht von der Hand, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, daher wurde am Abend die Zeit auch etwas knapp, denn sie sollte ja um 7 Uhr in Wilgul sein. Tess entscheidet sich vor dem Spiegel für einen langen, weiten Rock, der leicht wallend ihre Beine umspielt, dazu ein Top das von zwei Bändern im Nacken zusammengehalten wird, eigentlich ist dieses Top perfekt – es zeigt gerade so viel Haut, dass es Neugier auf mehr macht ohne dabei zu nuttig zu wirken. Ihre Haare hält nur ein Holzstäbchen (auf Chinesische Art) zusammen. Sie sieht wirklich toll aus, was ihr die anderen Frauen von Drovers bestätigen. Selbst Alex, der sich natürlich auf Drovers eingefunden hat, bleibt der Mund offen, was Tess mit einem „Alex, Mund zu, hier zieht's" kommentiert.

Mitten auf der Strecke nach Wilgul beginnt Tess Käfer plötzlich zu spucken und bleibt liegen. „Scheiße, wie komme ich jetzt weiter? Ich muss wohl den Rest zu Fuß erledigen."

Durch diese Autopanne verliert Tess enorm viel Zeit, es ist mittlerweile schon fast halb acht.

Nick ist stinksauer, er denkt Tess hat ihn versetzt. Er ruft in Drovers an.

„Drovers, Claire spricht" „Hey Claire, ich wollte nur Fragen, was mit Tess los ist" „Tess ist schon vor einer Ewigkeit losgestartet, ist sie noch nicht bei dir angekommen?" „Nein, ich werde aber gleich losfahren und sie suchen." „Gut, ich komme von Drovers"

Nick ist nach diesem Anruf ziemlich beunruhigt. Er greift sich die Autoschlüssel und läuft (wenn man das als laufen bezeichnen kann – also er humpelt/läuft) aus dem Haus. Der rote Pickup steht wie immer (natürlich startklar) in der Einfahrt. Nick setzt sich hinters Steuer und legt einen sehr rasanten Start hin – als Formeleinsfahrer würde er M. Schuhmacher wohl Konkurrenz machen (aber nur, wenn es um Tess geht).

-------------------------------------

Ich weiß, ich bin gemein und zögere alles nur hinaus, aber ich muss leider dieses Mal etwas kürzer treten – hab so viel Arbeit, dass ich nicht mehr weiß wann ich weiterkomme. Bemühe mich aber redlich die Story voranzutreiben!


	3. Info

Hi Leute, ich weiß ich lasse euch schon des längeren warten und ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, aber momentan läuft es einfach nicht so, wie ich mir das vorstelle (habe kaum Zeit zu schreiben und ehrlich gesagt, ist mir die Harry Potter Story momentan näher). Das alles bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich die Geschichte nicht weitergehen lasse; es dauert nur etwas länger. Bleibt doch bitte geduldig.

Lg, wickienchen.


End file.
